Entitled Brothers
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Years after Camp Kikiwaka, Griff McCormick-Jones has changed but he may have slipped too far into the entitled life but his older brother Xander can handle him and help bring his adorable brother back down.
1. Tormenting Him

**Entitled Brothers  
**Chapter One - "Tormenting Him"

"Damn Xan…"

The teenage grinning at the sight of her adult brother in a _mess _of tangled limbs with his nice but _dumb _bimbo long-term girlfriend, Emma Ross.

A sight that the teenage boy knew would get him _anything _he wanted.

While his brother and Emma were both _legal_, their parents had made it clear that they didn't want it happening in the household. They didn't care about them _doing _it but they didn't want the chance of having to see their perfect oldest boy doing something so normally. So the cogs in his young mind were working over a devious little plan now that he knew their dirty secret, smirking at the pair while Emma bounced up and down on Xander's cock. He was impressed by how well she took something of _that_ size and girth with ease, struggling to imagine accommodating that inside his own body.

Even his _golf clubs _weren't that thick.

The virgin boy had changed a lot since his time in Juvenile Detention or even at Camp Kikiwaka. He had lost his 'bad boy' persona and had fully taken in the rich-lifestyle that Xander and his parents introduced him to. Quickly becoming another beloved son of his new 'mom and dad'. With Griff and his new father finding themselves bonding over a shock to the boy's system, with his father dragging him out to play a game of golf with his old man. Something Xander _hated _and had teased Griff over for weeks leading up to the day. Nearly making the boy _try _to skip.

Griff _loved _it, however.

In a shock move, Griff had turned out to be incredibly good at the game with the club even inviting the teenager into their junior program after a while of seeing the boy playing rounds with his father. Something his new parents happily paid for. Despite teasing from his older brother, Griff continued on and won numerous youth tournaments and placing in just as many, working his way up the rankings and getting scouted by Universities, years before he would even go. The sixteen-year-old already has made a verbal agreement to attend and join the golfing program of his father's old university. A place, Xander had decided against attending due to his desire to enter music.

While he _knew _his father loved him still and supported his decision, Xander still loved teasing Griff that _he _had gotten him adopted and Griff had come and stolen his parents love. Despite having been nervous about Xander's hatred and jealousy at first, Griff quickly learnt that his brother was teasing and started giving back.

He watched with a low breath as Xander's fingers sunk into Emma's hips and lifted her to the tip of his cock. Staring as his big brother's toned legs propped up on the mattress, wondering what Xander was doing not letting Emma ride him. However, his answer came in the form of something that made his cock throb so heavily Griff could have sworn he came in his pants. Xander started to thrust up into Emma at a furious pace, using all his strength to thrust his hips and pound the girl with powerful slams. The sounds of his crotch and balls slapping against her pale flesh spilling out from his bedroom and out into the hall. Joined very quickly by the shrieking moans from Emma's chapped lips.

Reaching down to cup his cock through a white pair of khakis, Griff's jaw slowly dropped lower. Unable to drag his eyes away from the relentless, merciless plowing his brother was now giving Emma. So fast and hard into the girl's pussy, penetrating her like a knife through butter. Hands gripping tighter to her hips as he rammed harder inside, his husky grunts betraying Xander's own enjoyment in this new kind of roughness.

Emma's head was thrown back in pure bliss as that cock rocked her body, filling her pussy and jamming against every spot inside of her. Xander's cock had done this so many times that the pussy was shaped perfectly around his dick, meaning Xander could do this hard as he wanted and she would just be in love with it.

Xander's entire muscular body was flexing with effort, sweat running down the cracks of his detailed abs as he strained with effort to keep pounding Emma's pussy. Ramming balls deep inside the girl, fingers sinking deeper into Emma's soft hips. The man bit his lip, fucking away at her body.

Until _SNAP!_

"Sh-shit! The condom broke, babe!" He moaned but didn't relent for a moment. In fact, it looked like Xander started moving his hips faster, as Griff noticed the slapping noise got louder.

Groaning, Emma wrapped her legs around her boyfriend, hissing: "Don't _care_… FUCK ME!"

Griff's smirk _grew _wider from Emma's hissed demand. The teen's mind racing on _everything _that he could get from his older brother with this knowledge. Thoughts primarily on _forcing _his older brother to purchase the new XBox X Series or Playstation 5 for him. One thing that _hadn't_ really changed from his younger days, was that Griff still knew the art of blackmail very well and constantly used it against his big brother to get his way. Xander was such a dope he just made it all too easy.

Heck, he had managed to get his latest set of golf clubs, just from Xander breaking a plate and this was _far _bigger.

"Bu-but i'm about to cum!" Xander groaned, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Reaching his limit the faster he moved inside Emma's amazingly tight hole.

"DO IT!" Emma moaned _loudly_, crying out from the pleasure of having Xander's _thick _cock pounding inside of her.

Xander slammed his hips up into the air, a powerful _SLAM_ balls deep inside her. Twitching all over and releasing a low groan as his cock trembled, pumping steaming hot cum inside his girlfriend's pussy. Ropes shooting inside the walls of her pussy through the torn open condom, filling her up deep. Xander's cum filling her up shooting against Emma's cervix. Making her body quake with pleasure, collapsing down across Xander's muscular chest. Very lazily tracing around his pec and pink nipple.

"Will…" Xander began, chest rising and falling. Once he was down from his orgasm, the man lowered his ass back to the bed. "Will that get you… um, pr-pregnant?"

"You… were with me when I went for the rod…" Emma replied, panting as she came down from her own high.

Xander paused and stared at her pretty face for a long moment, his brows low anc crossed. "OH! That's what the _rod_ is?!"

Both Emma _and_ Griff wanted to facepalm. Even at _sixteen_, he knew what the rod was about. Through that was primarily from asking his mother about it after hearing Emma and Xander. Xander still didn't know why he had been forced to do the dishes for the next few weeks.

Muttering, Griff rolled his eyes before gently closing the door fully and making a start down the hallway to his own room at the end of the hall. Opening his door just as an annoyed looking Emma stormed out of Xander's room with her clothes clutched tight to her amazing figure, barely covering herself up. Griff openly stared at her with one foot in the door, eyeing up her perfectly round breasts and Emma's long, slender legs as she marched down towards the bathroom.

He couldn't blame her for not using Xander's messy personal bathroom. He wouldn't go in that thing if his life depended on it.

Catching the boy's eyes as she stormed out, Emma hesitated. Not realising that she was giving Griff an eyeful of her tits pressed up to her chest, the juicy pillows looking even rounder. She quickly moved a hand down to her exposed pussy, covering up the pinkness dripping with Xander's hot white cum. Emma was taken aback by how obvious Griff was; His brown eyes were wide and jaw dropped, staring at every inch of her nakedness. Drooling even, tongue flicking subconsciously inside his mouth. Not to mention the massive teenage bulge in those white pants, highlighted by a shadow cast over the fabric.

Glaring, Emma snapped at the younger boy. "Griff! _What_ are you staring at!"

"We-well um... there's a pretty naked girl in my hallway… sorry Emma…" Griff stuttered, putting it on. She couldn't know he had already seen her body before, after all. "I didn't mean to stare,"

Rolling her eyes, Emma opened the door with the hand that had been covering her pussy. Instantly her hand moved back over the pinkness, "Ugh, all you boys care about is my body! Xander just wants me for sex, ugh…!"

"Sorry, you have a hot bod?" Griff teased, before deciding to reveal that he had _seen _one part of Emma's little sister. With Zuri having given him a view and feel of them for one of his birthdays. "Even Zuri's aren't that big…"

"Her _what_ aren't that- GRIFF! Ew, you fucking pervert!" Emma stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Making sure to lock it moments before the water started to run. All had been well and good after Xander came inside, until the boy said he was too focused on staring up her dress when she got the rod put in. From behind the door, she muttered. "_Boys… stupid pigs!_"

Griff chuckled and rolled his eyes. This _wasn't _the first time that he had been called a 'fucking pervert' by Emma Ross, the last time is when he had _lingered _in a hug with her mother as Christina had pushed him right up in her breasts and hugged him tight. Emma and Zuri hadn't been happy with _that _one and what had happened in his shorts because of Christina didn't seem to mind, as the woman had hugged Griff at every chance she got now just for a feel of a young man's cock pressed up against her. The closest she got without cheating on her husband, who she still loved dear.

While she did have two sons, one who had been a _looker _at Griff's age. It just wasn't the same. She couldn't _enjoy _having their bodies pressed up against her. It would be wrong. Even if they were able to do it with _far _less clothing on than Griff, and not have her seem like a pervert.

When he was about to once more go back into his own room and jerk one out, Griff once more found himself stopping to the sound of his brother's door opening once more. Peeking back to see an almost but sadly not nude Xander hurrying down the hall. His brother stopped outside the bathroom door and knocked on it lightly.

He was completely unaware that Griff's eyes were adoring that toned ass fully revealed in a hastily thrown on jockstrap. The older boy's tanned ass cheeks fully on display while his huge cock was tucked inside the black cock pouch. It twitched inside the fabric, making Griff drool.

"Emma! Come on, I'm sorry!" Xander pouted at the bathroom door. His plea was totally ignored.

"No loser, it's your brother." Griff snorted. "

Growling at his little brother, Xander crossed his arms. Shamelessly turning towards Griff, showing off his toned body to the younger boy. "What do you want, anyway? Weren't you off playing _golf_ with dad or something? You're not meant to be home."

Griff smugly smirked at Xander before shrugging. "Dad decided to go out to the club, so dropped me off home."

Approaching his little brother with a deep growl, Xander loomed intimidatingly over his smaller frame. Emma was already being stressful enough, and the jock's cock was still demanding attention. Xander couldn't exactly focus on two things at once, so with a girlfriend ignoring him, cock _craving_ attention from anything willing to touch him, and an annoying little brother wearing a pastel blue shirt that made him look as gay as the sun, Xander was at his limit.

Griff was taken aback when the older boy shoved him. He stumbled back into his room and gasped.

"Hey!" Shoving back, Griffy noticed that Xander didn't even flinch. "What the fuck, bro! Just because you _nutted _in your girl doesn't mean you take your cocky _little _manhood out on me."

"Yo-you saw that? _What the FUCK!_" Xander a little roughly took Griff by the hair and guided the wincing boy over to the bed. Ignoring how his brother scratched and clawed at his hand trying to pry the fingers out of his now short locks. Xander shoved Griff onto the bed with a growl. He and Griff had been butting heads a lot lately, the more his brother grew up the more teasing he became over every little thing. "The fuck were you doing spying on me you little prick!"

Instead of fear, Griff simply smirked. Remembering _just _how to get on the nerves of the older boys from his Juvenile Detention days and how to _defeat _meatheads.

"Saw… heard… recorded on my phone. I don't think this is an issue of _me _spying… it's a case of what you are going to do to keep me quiet."

The older boy rolled his eyes. Even a dope knew when he was being blackmailed, so tapped his foot impatiently while staring at the boy. Xander was sexy as hell standing there with his large biceps bulging, covering his broad pecs but leaving his defined six-pack on full display for Griff to roam with his brown eyes. Feasting on that delicious torso with full access to move down to a deep, yummy looking V-line chiseled into Xander's hips that fed into his waistband. Where his eyes met the perfectly captured length trapped by black, sweaty fabric.

"And just what do you want from me now, Griff? We're rich, you can have whatever the hell you want! Just ask for mom's credit card, why do you need my shit!" Xander asked.

"I'm not after your shit… though I _could _be encouraged to want the hole it comes from." Griff smirked.

That, however, went over Xander's head. "What now?"

Rolling his eyes, Griff decided to take the _insulting _method. _Slowly_ explaining: "Me… want… this… dumb dumb…"

Xander's eyes widened and his gasp turned into a growl when Griff reached out and _slapped _his twenty-two-year-old brother's ass, hard.

Grabbing Griff by the wrist, Xander glared. "Oi! Hands off my ass, Griff. I'm not some twink bottom like you,"

He hadn't expected much of a reaction, and certainly not when Xander's own hand came down on his _twink_ ass. Griff yelped at the power put behind the spank, his ass kind of stinging after.

Griff snorted. "Seriously, you think i'm a twink _bottom? _You're joking right."

"Wearing those clothes?" Xander chuckled, picking at Griff's pastel blue collar. "How could I not, little bro?"

"Just 'cause I enjoy a _proper sport _doesn't mean I'm a bottom." Griff snorted.

"So you're telling me that you _wouldn't_ suck my dick right now?" Xander cast a smirk at his younger brother, his raging hard cock still throbbing. Since they were adoptive only, he had no issue in perving on Griff from time to time if he got bored of the jailbird putting that twink ass on show. Plus, now that he saw the boy's chocolate eyes exploring all over his jock body. Even if he was truthful and not a bottom it didn't mean Griff didn't enjoy a sexy body.

"I _would _rather suck on mum's tits than your dick…" Grif teased, one eye staring at his brother's crotch. _Knowing _how big it was.

Grinning, Xander put a hand to the back of Griff's head. Slowly guiding the boy closer to his throbbing length. Pressing those soft boyish lips right against his shaft and suppressing a moan at how soft Griff was. "And if I put you right against my dick? What would you do?"

"Punch it. Bite it off and feed It to your girlfriend." Griff growled. Hating having _anyone _trying to force him into doing something.

"You're such a fucking _braaaaat!_" Xander whined aloud. "I'm fucking horny, Griff!"

"Emma not enough for you, small guy?" Griff teased.

Xander gently moved Griff's soft lips up and down the lengthy shaft of his dick, noticing that the boy didn't really back away at all.

Instead, he did _nothing_. He didn't move away but he didn't make any move to do anything with it either.

"Cut it with the small jokes, Griff… you're _right_ against my dick. You can feel how big I am, dude." Rolling his eyes, Xander released the boy's head.

"And I care about your dick size, why? Are you wanting me to mention it in front of the family or something. Do you want 'Soo Mom… I scored a birdie and Xander has a soda can cock?' is that what you want Xan?" Griff smirked.

Raising an eyebrow, Xander uttered something that made the younger boy's mouth hang open. Unable to reply for a few minutes, "Uh dude, mom already knows how big my dick is? She taught Emma..."

When he finally got his voice back, Griff couldn't stop himself. "W-What? How? What?"

"Emma _SUCKED_ at giving me head, so mom showed her how… Fucked her face on my dick, bro. It was fucking _sweet!_" Xander grinned from ear to ear, his cock throbbing at the memory. It was clear through Griff's golf pants that so was he. Smirking at his little brother, the older boy continued to torment him a little by shedding a little light on just how slutty their mother Tamara truly was. "If we couldn't adopt you she was gonna make me knock her up so she could have a second kid,"

He didn't really know _why_ but Griff continued questioning. "What the fuck! How long did you last? What else have you done? How did you react? Does Dad know?"

"With mom on my dick? Maybe five minutes, but damn was I hard in seconds for round two… and three!" Xander explained, recalling their mother's tight lips around his meat and warm throat milking it. Rubbing his muscles, the older boy purred. "Back when Emma and I took that break mom was on my dick, like twenty-four-seven. When she made you sandwiches, I wasn't _hugging_ her, I was breeding her ass. And dude… that wasn't expired mayo,"

"Ew! No wonder that shit made me puke from the smell!" Griff whined.

Xander chucked at Griff and shrugged, "Suck me a little and i'll tell you about how she _begs_ me to cum inside her!"

"Ugh… through the fabric and if I do it… you do _anything _I demand for you. Or Dad will be finding out about more than just you nutting in Emma." Griff hissed, sneering at the older boy. But his curiosity was too powerful to ignore.

"Go for it lil bro," Xander gulped. Since they both had power here it was pretty even game and he _knew _his father wouldn't be happy about him cumming in Emma. A move that if told to their father on the wrong day, could end up with him kicked out of the house.

With a soft groan Griff parted his lips. Engulfing the thankfully _clean _fabric covered thick mushroom tip with his soft pink lips, humming softly as he extended his hesitant tongue towards the cock. Slowly lapping at the tip of Xander's cock, making his big brother moan out loud as the small mouth started to suck him. Griff moving from the head down its girthy shaft, sucking at the salty skin as he moved up and down at a slow pace.

Xander very softly played with the boy's chestnut hair, his moans soft and low. Enjoying the pleasure of an untrained mouth on his dick.

Pulling off for a moment, Griff _growled_. "Either start talking, or this ends."

"Mom gets _super_ horny since dad's a limp dick, so is after my fuck stick whenever you're not home." Xander moaned louder as Griff attacked the cock with his tongue. He gave a light tug to the boy, forcing him back to the tip so Griff could feel each throb. "Mm… fuck… Ye-yeah and, uh, she's unprotected and _never_ lets me pull out. Really wants another kid, you know? But since we got you now she's not _as_ bad,"

"How have I _never _found out about this before now?" Griff demanded, latching back onto Xander's dick.

"Because I fuck her brains out behind your back?" Xander shrugged, thrusting against the boy's petite face. "Plow her in the shower, when you sleep, finger her puss when you're not looking… we do a lot of it while you're in the shower… but mostly, it's uh done so you know, don't see?"

Wondering slightly, Griff asked another question. "She _doesn't _want me, does she?"

"Nah, bro… You're like me when I was a kid, she's all about loving you. Your dick, though? Not on her mind," Pulling Griff off for now, Xander dropped him back on the bed. "You fucking suck at that, Griff."

"Like I said, I ain't some twink _bottom_… I aint a cock sucker, I have mine _sucked_." Griff replied, shrugging from the comment. "So what _else _have you done behind my back."

"No way, Griffy, deal's off now… you're boring on my dick so nothing else," Xander answered simply, cupping himself.

"Then time for a little _phone call _to Dad. If you excuse me." Griff smirked, getting up.

Xander growled, "Touch your phone and i'll fucking break it."

"Answer me, remember. You now have to do _anything _I ask, or Dad finds out about everything. Emma, Mom, you forcing me to suck you? Everything." Griff smirked.

"And what about when he finds out that you were spying on a girl _naked_, your brother _naked_, and doesn't believe a word of your shit?" Xander retorted.

"Now who is he going to believe. You or the son who _enjoys _going with him to the things he likes and actually _bonds _with him. You know full well, that Dad will listen to me before you." Griff chuckled evilly. Sitting back proudly on his bed rocking a nice hard on in his pants that Xander just smirked at. While Griff forgot that Gerlad McCormick was first and foremost a football coach, spending so much time with him because it was the off season. "Hell, I'm _also _the one he drags to those boring football games, that he loves so much. When was the last time he took you to one of his games?"

Xander wanted to smack the boy, "I'm fucking _on_ the field half the time! Ugh, what do you even want? More stories to jerk off over mom taking _my_ dick?"

"Mhm, you're playing on the field. I'm _playing _off the field, making sure Dad trusts me more." Griff smirked before chuckling evilly. "Oh Xan… I'm not after the stories, though they are interesting for future material. I've already told you what I want but maybe you need to be told again."

Before Xander could stop him, Griff brought his hand down on Xander's ass in a firm spank with a strength Xander hadn't received since his _last _time getting some attention from the male Ross's. However, unlike with the Ross family, Xander didn't respond with the _usual _loud moan of pleasure. Instead he growled.

"You know if I just _give_ you my ass, _BRAT_, I'll be taking yours right after… You're a twink and twinks are born to be fucked," Xander got down on the bed, leaning over his little brother's body. Feeling Griff's suddenly fast, nervous breath against his neck. Getting closer to Griff's ear, he purred the last word out. Dripping with so much lust that the jailbird once more felt like he might cum without touching his dick. "_... Hard…"_

Releasing his own growl after a long moment of shocked silence, Griff snapped. "Try it and I'll introduce you to my _juvie _shiv. It's been _itching _for some more work…"

"You mean that pathetic toothbrush thing? Dad threw it out _years _ago." Xander smirked.

"What!" Griff laid back on his pillow with a grown, "No fair, he threw out all my good shit!"


	2. Payback

Chapter Two - "Payback"

"No, he threw out all your _prison _shit and everything that had been 'liberated' from other people." Xander smirked. "Nothing in there had been 'good' shit. So now what are you going to do? If you _take _mine, yours will be destroyed right after _little _brother."

Griff gulped, struggling to find the right words. His usual tactics weren't working as well, "I'll just, um- Just have to fuck you till you can't fuck me! Ye-yeah…"

"Can't keep me down forever Griff. I will _take _your ass, no matter what." A horned up Xander smirked.

"Whatever!" Griff spat, his young face betraying fear and cockiness. "Um, side note can I watch you bang mom?"

"God you're a pervert." Xander chuckled, breaking some of the tension.

The sixteen-year-old just looked around and snorted, "Says the one who wants to make a baby with his own mom!"

"Eh… not really. Would prefer one with Emma… you know? She's _way _hotter but I do what I have to, to make mom happy." Xander shrugged, before smirking slightly. "So what's your choice, _Griff_…"

Griff could only growl once more, hating that his plans weren't working how they used to.

"What's. Your. Choice?" Xander slipped a hand into his brother's pastel blue polo shirt and began to lightly feel up the smooth skin underneath. His strong hand exploring all over Griff's young body. Then he bit his lip, "Mm… damn I've wanted this little bod on my dick since I saw you in the Kikiwaka shower, dude…"

"You were perving on me… when you had a girlfriend. You waste Emma's hot body." Griff said with a cocky smirk.

"Whatever Griff," Rubbing his brother's little nipple, Xander laid fully down on his small body. Pressing his large cock onto a blushing Griff. "Guess if you're just gonna be a cocky shit about it i'll just take your ass and use it…"

"Maybe I should _fuck _you then go and show Emma what a _actual _McCormick man can do…" Griff teased, having taken McCormick as _part _of his last name once the adoption had gone through, becoming Griff Jones-McCormick.

Possessive over his beautiful girlfriend, Xander roughly pinched the boy's nipple. Swearing he felt the youth throb.

Despite himself, Griff almost moaned as Xander's fingers twisted his nipple. Barely biting it back even though he was forced to arch his back as a surprise wave of pleasure washed over his young body. He managed to push away Xander's hand, hating that deep chuckle from the man. Griff's sour expression worsened when Xander closed the distance between their lips for a heated kiss in which he dominated, taking full control over Griff's body in hopes of making the boy do whatever he pleased; thinking he may even forget everything just because of a little kiss.

So he kissed back, grabbing Xander's shoulders then forcing the older boy down. Their kiss deepened with rough passion between brothers, both beginning to wrap around each other the longer this went on. When Griff looped both arms around the back of Xander's neck, the older boy wasted no time _tearing_ open the middle of that polo top his brother wore for golf. He hated how it made Griff look dorky.

Despite rolling his eyes at the ruined clothes, Griff didn't break their kiss for even a second. Simply lifting his body up for Xander to slide the fabric away from his body before lying down and kissing again. Moaning huskily against his brother's warm lips when they both started to grind their hips. Stimulating their dicks using each other's bodies.

Since he semi-promised to bottom for Griff, Xander picked the boy up for a moment before flipping over so he was on the bottom. Their lips never once parted through the ordeal. With this new leverage he was able to begin undoing his brother's pants, starting by unzipping them nice and slow. Feeling a moan enter his lips, Griff's breathing going soft when the hands brushed against his dick. Xander couldn't help but smile knowing full well that had never _actually_ been touched before.

Hence why his fingers began tracing up and down the slim six-inches tucked away in Griff's pants, teasing the thin shaft. Griff arched upwards with a shiver, bucking his hips up into Xander.

"U-unngh… do-don't tease it! I want you to suck it, or I'm telling dad!"

"Bossy little shit, aren't you?" Purred Xander, feeling up the length of Griff's cock. Teasing the throbbing member slowly so that it made the younger boy shudder. Licking his lips, the footballer continued. "Why don't you _make me_?"

"Come on _mom fucker_, suck me!" Griff whined.

Grabbing the boy's cock hard, Xander still made no move to suck him. Using a strong grip on the cock to _squeeze_ it, feeling how hard this made Griff. "Sorry did you say something, bottom bitch? I can just hear a slut whining…"

"I said _suck _me… or Dad finds out and _ends _your fun with Mother…" Griff smirked. "That _and _Emma will become a slut for a real man's cock, _mine_."

As he crawled lower down the young boy's thin body, Xander couldn't help but shake his head. The threats were weak and would never work, but he knew arguing about it would just ruin the fun they were having. Their little game of chicken would end with him coming out on top anyway. So while tightly groping Griff's cock and roughly moving his hand up and down the cock, Xander pushed his ass up in the air once his face reached the boy's crotch.

Griff looked right up at that toned, round ass with his jaw dropping. Not expecting to have found Xander's jock ass so hot and look deliciously fuckable. Staring at it was making him throb, and Xander could _feel_ it through his jeans. Groaning aloud as his big brother stroked his cock and wiggled that fine ass around, Griff couldn't hold his tongue.

"Damn bro, you are _wasting _things using that small cock… an ass like this? You should be a _slutty_ bottom bitch…" Griff growled, unable to stop himself from spanking said round ass.

"You do realise I'm almost _twice_ your size, Griff?" Xander kisses along the bulge with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Don't care, _I _want that ass! Make it my birthday present. Christmas can be me fucking mom. Fuck I know so many would nut for the chance at pounding a round ass like yours…"

Xander chuckled getting some slutty compliments like that. Unzipping the boy's pants to expose his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs and the outlined cock trapped inside, the jock ran his tongue over the bulge. Its coarse, wet texture forcing a deep moan from Griff's thin pink lips. The boy bucked against Xander's tongue, desperate to feel Xander swallowing his cock and really put that tongue to work. "Sorry bro but my ass has an owner and he doesn't like to share…"

"Oh stop being a loser, you haven't seen Logan in _months_… let me enjoy it!" Griff whined.

"_Who said it was Logan_…?" Xander purred, hooking his fingers into Griff's waistband.

It was hell for the sixteen-year-old to watch his big brother teasing his waistband, pulling it lower little by little, teasing it down as those thick fingers ran in little circles. His moans and gasps fuelled Xander's teasing, swearing everything was just getting slower. But no matter how he bucked his hips or tried to get the fabric down any faster, everything was in vain. Xander kept a good grip so they could take this all very _slow_.

The base of Xander's palms brushed over the throbbing member over and over again, forcing it to twitch needily. It wanted to escape so badly. In fact, Xander could see a dark patch of precum drooling around the head. Soaking the fabric and getting sticky liquid tangled up in Griff's wild bush. By now he was getting a _peek_ at the bush but not all of it just yet.

Griff bit his lower lip when finally a finger slipped across the head of his cock. Gasping aloud at first contact with his cock, something no other had done.

"Who _else _would it be? That Flynn dork you keep telling me about? The one with more muscles than brains?" It took a few seconds of smirking and silence from his brother for Griff to remember there was _one_ other boy his brother constantly went on about. A rival who looked too much like Emma to be a coincidence. He let the realisation sink in that the teenager who was constantly humping Emma in swimsuits and flirting with the taken blonde was more than a rival. Under his breath, Griff whispered. "_Oh… E-Eric…_"

"You should _see _him and Emma fucking… it's like _twins _going at it…" Xander moaned, his cock throbbing.

Griff swallowed hard, "I want to… Can I-?"

"You haven't _earned _something that good, _little _brother…" Xander smirked. "Only _real men _can handle Eric and Emma together."

"C-come on! I'm six-inch at my age, that _soooo_ earned me something good!" Protested Griff, glaring at his brother. However, this look was wiped from his face when Xander peeled back the waistband and pulled his length along with it. All six-inches of his thin cock bending backwards, its raw shaft feeling Xander's warm breath flow down in gentle rivers that sent tingles throughout his body. Back to it aching limits before _SLAP!_ It was back against his waist. "NGH!"

"Yeah, this _won't _be enough to satisfy a woman. Even Mom would fake it and she gets off on the son kink!" Xander teased.

Growling despite his cock jumping, Griff muttered. "Just suck it already mom fucker…"

Xander chuckled. "Or I _kick _you out and wait for my stunning girlfriend to come back and worship my cock."

"Forget you're arguing?" Griff grinned. He took a hand to his cock, squeezing its base and wiggled his dick about. His tip even slapping Xander in the cheek.

"It's Emma… she will forget that we are arguing by the time she comes back…" Xander chuckled. Occasionally loving that his girlfriend was a little ditzy.

Griff rolls his eyes, cockslapping his big brother. For a moment he could have sworn Xander opened his mouth to catch it. "Maybe you can worship _me_ together, pin dick! Since your girl's such a cockslut."

"Yours _was _worse…" Xander smirked, remembering Griff's short term relationship with Zuri Ross. "She was _taking _all cocks she could… except yours."

"Wh-what!"

"Hell, she even joined her sister in my bed one night, _you _remember that night you took her on a date…" Xander smirked. "Thanks for getting her in the mood, _little _brother…"

Griff was about to protest, when his big brother's lips parted and his tongue snaked out. Watching its rounded tip curl around the underside of his six-inch cock, coarse and wet yet a warm sensation on Griff's shaft. Lifting his cock upwards without even using his hands. Xander's lips opened wider once the cock's helmet neared his lips, before enclosing around Griff. Trapping it within his warm mouth, proving a soft hum that reverberated around the length of Griff's cock.

While his little brother was grunting and bucking up trying to slide in further, Xander followed the movement. He quickly moves a hand to Griff's waist then pushes the boy back down, holding him there as he moved on the tip. Using his silky wet lips to pleasure slowly, adding the use of his skilled tongue to tease around the ridge. Only lightly touching the skin, making sure Griff didn't get anything out of this but twitching and teasing.

Rubbing his smooth young chest under his baby blue shirt, Griff's legs widened apart. Squirming around as he experienced his first blowjob from none other than his own brother. Feeling that hot, wet mouth moving down on his cock albeit slowly. He was throbbing out of control, pumping out thick dribbles of his clear precum.

Amazingly for a 'top' jock, Xander's lips were working magic on his little brother.

Griff was a loud moaning mess feeling the mouth going up and down on his cock, with about half of it now inside Xander. Receiving more and more tongue as time went by, its slick softness tracing the sides of his six-inches. Occasionally Xander would flick the slit or press down on it, lapping up all the precum he could gather from his little brother.

Smirking at the sounds filling Griff's bedroom, Xander couldn't help but shake his head. A hand glided down the length of his body, sensually palming over his sticky-with-sweat abs before slipping inside his red-and-black jockstrap. Xander's fingers wrapped around his seven-inch cock with a tight squeeze, pumping his length in time with his bobs on the cock. Only he moved his hand the full length of its girth while _teasing_ Griff barely giving half his cock the satisfaction of a blowjob.

"Mmm _that's it _mother fucker… suck your little brothers cock!" Griff moaned.

"Mm, you like that I _fuck_ mom all over this house, huh? Think I've fucked her on your bed once…" Xander said before swallowing the _full_ length of Griff's cock in one go. Deepthroating its six-inches, with his throat folding around Griff's girth getting it hot and slick. "Ghk…"

"You _better _have cleaned my bed after! God I hope I haven't slept in it after _that_!" Griff groaned, mimicking a disgusted face.

Xander's tongue traced up the centre of Griff's cock. Once he pulled off the jock wore a cheeky grin. "Made mom cum all over your pillow!"

"Better _hers _then your gunk! Though Emma's is going to be _far _better when I pound those juices out of her…" Griff smirked.

"You know full well your beds got my cum on it too, bro." Xander teased before lowering down to suck on his brother's nuts. Tracing the orbs with his talented tongue, getting them wet with saliva. '_He's so not walking after this!_'

"Time for a new bed then. That bed only enjoys one boy's _cum_ and that's mine as it leaks from Emma Ross's sexy body…"

Raising his eyebrow, Xander wanted to slap his brother for being a cocky shit. "You're such a virgin,"

Once more Griff was going to protest only for his big brother to cut him off with that tight throat. Sucking his whole cock, taking it deep down his throat then pulling off so the tip was trapped between his lips. He became a mess of moaning and thrusting, trying desperately to fuck Xander's handsome face. However, the older boy kept his grip _firm_, taking this at his own face. Xander did move fast though, rapidly bobbing his head. Taking the cock in and out of his mouth.

Lightly tracing fingers around his own nipples, the golfer cried out in pleasure and surprise when he felt Xander's teeth _barely_ scrape across the base of his cock. Shuddering and hoping Xander didn't bite down, but too aroused by the blowjob to force his brother off. So Griff could only lay there getting his cock sucked and teasing his own chest, submitting to Xander's sexy cockhunger.

Xander, meanwhile, had been lubing up his fingers in a way. Jerking off his thick meat and getting his slick yet sticky precum all over two of his digits. If Emma wasn't going to give him _another _round then he would just have to take it from his little brother.

When they were sufficiently wet, Xander pulled them from his underwear and began snaking back up Griff's legs. Glad the young boy didn't notice for now, lost in the pleasures of a boy sucking his dick. Only when Xander slipped inside the boy's underwear leg did Griff jolt. Feeling something warm and slick brushing against his hole.

So tight and pink, a fresh untouched virgin. A _ripe_ cherry to pick.

Surely it couldn't be a tongue up against his cherry, Xander was still getting a throatful of cock with his nose buried in the trimmed pubes. One hand was on his hips holding him down, but the _other_ was nowhere to be found. Leading to the realisation that Xander was about to finger him.

"What the heck perv! Do you _want _to fuck all of our family?" Griff blushed, trying to delay his first anal taking.

Purring, the older boy let Griff's slick length fall from his mouth. Slapping against the boy's tanned waist, smearing precum and saliva. "Yeah… I'll give mom a baby and my brother a boy pussy…"

"Or _just _give mom a baby and give your brother… your girlfriend…?" Griff tried.

"No." Pushing up against Griff's virgin ring, Xander's grin widened at his whine. "Boy pussy's more fun."

"Boys or _Moms_?"

Winking in response, Xander stayed silent for this part. With a lustful, husky moan he pushed a fingertip _inside_ the young Griff Jones. Being the first to experience that hole's tightness and first flex. _Throbbing_ at the sharp gasp his little brother released being penetrated.

"Been planning on taking _this _since you asked Ravi and I to frisk you…" Xander purred.

Kicking his legs out, squirming at the small fire burning in his lower body, Griff gasped. "Xa-Xan cut it out! Your finger… why's it so thick!"

"You know… we used to jerk it together while discussing how we would destroy your ass? Ravi planned on taking you in the sauna." Xander smirked, moving his fingertip in and out of his little brother. Gently beginning to stretch him with a finger, forcing cries of pain and a little pleasure from the young boy.

With his teeth grit, Griff shook his head. "L-lier! Ngh, h-how do you fit cocks inside people!?"

"_Lots _of practice. Let's just say Emma wasn't the only Ross that liked taking… you remember when we ended up on the ski-lift in our underwear with Ravi and Jorge? Ravi _needed _his ass destroyed after seeing you in your boxers. Fuck I nealy did as well!" Xander exclaimed with a wide grin.

Hearing Griff starting to quiet down, whether from adjusting or pleasure, Xander smiled. Time to move forward, pushing his finger _deeper_ inside of Griff. Feeling the ass he had been _craving_ for so long flex around the digit, widening to take it deeper inside. Xander had to fight a powerful urge inside, as every fibre of his being wanted to just tear those ugly khakis right off his brother and claim his ass fully right then and there. However, he was forced to hold off and not harm the boy.

"Fuck Griff… I knew you would be _tight _but didn't expect you to be sooooo…" Xander grunted, feeling the finger being squeezed by his little brother's ass.

So rather than do that, Xander pumped his finger in and out of the boy. With just precum for lube, getting the virgin rosebud nice and slick so he could move at a good fast pace. The whole time Xander was twisting and turning inside of Griff, feeling up the walls of his brother's ass in a heated search for the boy's prostate. Seeking out the cluster of nerves to provide pleasure unlike any Griff had felt before. However, he couldn't get deep enough with just one finger.

"Sh-shut up!" Griff wormed around as the finger moved.

Xander smirked. "Even _Ravi _wasn't this tight… though he had years of taking before we met…"

"Xander…!" The young boy moaned softly, his lips betraying him. "Ungh…"

"According to Emma… even their father has taken _all _Ross's! Too bad ours is almost grandfather level…" Xander smirked, sensing that Griff had a bit of a adult fucking children kink. "Huh, did you just _moan_, Griff?"

Moaning despite biting his lip, Griff tried to cover his cock with both hands. Abandoning his sensitive nipples. "N-no! _Shut up, jerk!_"

"Thinking of convincing Emma to get us a foursome with her parents? What ya think Griff? Should my _thick _cock destroy Christina Ross like it's going to do to you?" Xander purred.

"I-I'll tell dad if you don't pull out right now!" Griff shouted, but then cried out when a second finger slammed inside his ass. Stretching his ass _wide_ open, hooking around inside the young teenager. This time deep enough inside to push firmly into his prostate. "_XANDER!_"

Xander chuckled. "Is all that you can _say? _Maybe you just _want _dad…"

Breathing heavily trying to ignore the intense tingling going on inside his ass, Griff shook his head. However, whenever he tried to speak everything just came out in adorable squeaks. His cock was throbbing out of control with Xander's fingers rubbing that spot. As though he was jerking him off from the inside, making his entire body feel a pleasure like no other. Pressure, heat and lust flooded through Griff, all from just Xander's two fingers.

Groaning from the finger, Griff _hissed _out what Xander was waiting for. "Ugh… if you must perv, just FUCK ME already!"

"_Damn, I was not expecting that!_" The jock said under his breath.

Retracting his fingers, Xander leaned back and slipped out of his underwear, leaving the boy naked with his monstrously thick seven-inch cock now free to swing between his legs. It was an impressive size to say the least, almost double Griff's thickness and pulsing with a few veins. Its tip was a dark pink shade that faded into a pale white. Uncut, which was oddly surprising to Griff but he liked it nonetheless. Xander still had a few strands of his own precum, cum and Emma's juices on his cock as well that made the boy _want_ to try sucking dick.

"You want _THIS_ to 'FUCK YOU' already? You're barely prepped!"

"If I'm being forced to take it, I want to get it out of the way…" Griff smirked, pushing his ass backwards.

Grinning, the older boy strokes himself. "Roll over and say goodbye to your undies, little bro. I won't break your khakis though… _ugly things_,"

"Oh that's fine, these undies? Yours…" Griff chuckled loudly, having worn a pair of Xander's hand-me-downs. As he rolled over, he continued: "And good, you have no clue how expensive a good pair of khakis can be."

With a powerful tug by the ankles, Xander was able to yank the off-white khakis clean off his young brother's form. Now able to admire his sexy body wearing only some grey boxer briefs Xander had been looking for. Moving closer, Xander put both hands to that round ass, caressing the pushed out cheeks with both palms. His thumbs sunk in between Griff's ass cheeks, pushing down against his virgin hole. Xander even planted a little kiss on each cheek as he felt Griff up. Quickly in love with the perfect little boy ass, eager to make it into a cocksleeve for personal use. Hence why after just a minute of caressing Griff Xander dug his thumbs into the grey fabric and gave a strong pull. Tearing a large hole right over Griff's virgin ring, leaving it completely exposed.

"Fuck Griff… how did _noone _take this hole during your juvi days! Would have made you my bitch, the first time I saw it!" Xander growled, cock throbbing from the view.

"Be-being very careful…" Griff tried not to moan from the sexy display and sound of his clothes being _ripped_ open. Not to mention Xander's comment was making him want to cum. "Ju-just put it in me, loser! Stop perving on my ass!"

Some small part of him was about to add '_Make me your bitch now_' but he bit his tongue.

"You sound like mom, she _begged _for me to make her my bitch and to just _give _it to her…" Xander smirked.

"Th-that didn't mean all at once, by the way!" Griff made sure to add, knowing that cock would tear him in two before it got the chance to make his ass into a pussy. Wiggling his virgin ass while Xander's hands glided over the smoothness, Griff moaned softly. Loving how roughly the jock groped him. "Get this over with so I can have my turn with you and Emma!"

"Who said, you were getting to join us?" Xander smirked, as he lined up with his little brother's cock and began easing in.


End file.
